Lily of Purity
by rosepetels
Summary: Yugi was missing for 5 mouths but now he's back but something completely wrong will his friends try to bring him back to normal and Lucy must wonder why this has happen to Yugi. WARNING PUZZLESHIPPING/YAOI AND GORE AND HARDCORE VIOLENCE AND NUDTY AND OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Parting.

Yami was lying on his bed thinking of his Yugi considering Yugi was missing for 5 mouths.

"Yugi where have you gone"Yami whisperd.

Yami could still remember Yugi's cry for help in the mind link the time they met Lucy.

**FLASHBACK.**

Yami had his own body thanks to Lucy when she almost killed Yugi with her vector but her vector went pass Yugi's puzzle which somehow gave Yami a body.

Yami was with Nana helping her with homework "I don't get this at all"Nana said.

"Nana don't worry I'll help you"Yami said the reason how Yami and the others met Lucy and her friends was when that night Lucy was fighting those soilder**(A/N MEANING THE LAST EP OF ELFEN LIED)**.there was one last soilder yugi saw this and wanted to stop this fighting he ended getting hit with a bullet to the leg and Lucy vetor passing the puzzle yami came out of Yugi's body and his body was formed.

Lucy got the bullet out while killing the soilder Lucy for some reason didn't want to kill them she couldn't understand why but ever sense then Yugi's friend and Lucy became friends.

"Hey Yami"Mariko came in the door of Nana room she learn how to walk and she got the bomb out of her body by her vetors she still does not kown how but she still has scars and so does kurma.

"Mariko what's the matter"Nana ask.

"Yuka ask if Yami could stay for dinner"Mariko ask.

"I ca-"Yami was cut off when Yugi said something in the mind link._/YAMI HELP/_

_/Yugi what's wrong/_

_/I DON'T KOWN SOMETHING KNOCK ME OUT COLD FOR A WHILE AND NOW I DON'T KOWN WHERE I AM/_

_/Do you kown what your kiddnapers look like/_

_/THERE ALL SOILDERS HELP ME HELP ME/_

_/YUGI/_

_/HELP ME/ _

Yami has the puzzle but if Yugi and Yami are far away from each other the mind link gets weaker and weaker.

"I GOTTA GO"Yami yelled then ran out the house.

Yami was looking all over japan for Yugi'Yugi where are you'Yami thought.

'The mind link was strong when Yugi ask for help so he must be close'Yami thought.

_/YUGI ARE YOU THERE/Yami ask through the link._

_/WE MUST BE CLOSE THEN/Yugi thankfully said through the link._

_/Hold on i'-/_Yami was cut off when he saw a heilcopter look through the window and saw Yugi.

"YUGI"Yami yelled then he relised the link was getting weaker.

_/Good bye Yami this is the last time we will talk good-bye I love you/_

Yami was shock considering Yami was in love with Yugi/NO YUGI/Yami said through the link.

_/Go__ooood__-bye/_

Yugi's mind link then was weak but now Yami couldn't hear Yugi's voice anymore.

/_NO YUGI YUGI YUGI ANSWEAR PLAESE/Yami yelled through the link._

Yami was shock by this he could no longer see the heilocopter nor Yugi"I swear I'll find you"Yami whisperd.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Yami was now crying.

Joey then open the door to see a crying Yami.

"Dude we can't do this anymore"Joey whisperd.

"What do you mean"Yami ask.

"It's been 5 mouths dude we can't find Yug' face it he's gone"

"NO NO NO YOU MUST BE JOKING"

"DUDE WE BEEN LOOKING FOR 5 MOUTHS WE'VE BEEN LOOKING NIGHT AND DAY WE'VE MISS SCHOOL ARE FAMILYS ARE WORRIED AND WE CAN'T FIND HIM"

"ARN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT YOUR OWN FRIEND"

"OF COURSE THAT'S-that's why I ask the poilce to take care of it"

"WHAT"

"Yami don't worry the poilce took the case"

"They won't find him he's was in a heilocopter he could be anywhere"

"I'm sorry but it has to be this way"Joey then left for the crying Yami so he does not have to fight anymore.

"Yugi I swear I'll find you even if I have to give up my life I'll life I swear if I find your kidnaper I'll kill him and I'll find as long as it takes"Yami whisperd.

UN kowning to Yami somone was looking through the window with voilt eyes that showed anger.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Black moonlight.

It was late at night but places were still open at Tea's house.

Everying but Yami was at Tea's house"So you just said it like that"Tea ask.

"Yeah I let the poilce handle it because it's been 5 mouths were getting sick because of we need to find Yug'"Joey said saddly.

"JOEY"Tea yelled.

"Not like that Tea I mean were really getting sick were going to get ill if we don't stop"Joey stated.

"How will we get ill"Lucy ask.

"Because we hardle eat we can't sleep and we've miss school Lucy it's better this way."Joey shouted.

"Look Joey's right were going to get sick"Yuka stated.

"For the meantime we let the poilce handle this"Joey said.

Mariko was hearing every word she cared for Yugi when her father went in a coma from the bomb Yugi was the one telling her to have hope and she feels like she's own Yugi's something something caught in the coner of her eye wondering what it is Mariko got up and went to the coner which was a window"Hmmm I wonder what's out there."Mariko whisperd.

She looked out but all she saw was the night that coverd the land"Must have been m-"Mariko was cut off when she saw two voilet eyes with anger to munch anger in those eyes they seem to be a demons eyes Mariko got scared of those anger in those eyes and"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH"

"MARIKO"Kurama ran to MAriko hugging her.

"What is wrong"Kurama ask.

"I thought I saw a demon"Mariko whisperd.

**(A/N OC ALERT)**

**"**A demon"Everyone eyes was on the a girl with yugi's name her name was Yugi Angel but everyone calls her Angel so they won't get confused she manily wears a white dress she has short white hair a voice of an angel her eyes were black that show kindness**(A/N KINDA LIKE FLTTERSHY'S EYES) But **If she's mad her voice goes deep eye's will be narrow for some reason her eyes will show stop or i'll cut you but really TICK OFF her voice will be sound almost like a demon's but yet show some human her eyes will be wide and show I'm insane so don't do hurt me or else she may seem sweet but on the inside she a badass she almost killed 2 peaple killed 15 peaple sent 1 person in the hospitil and 3 ran out of the country because of her. Her deck is about angels and witchcraft.**(A/N I FOUND SONGS THAT FIT HER WHEN SHE SWEET SACIRFICE BY T.A.T.U AND WHEN MAD BANG BY ARMCHAIR CYNICS BUT TICK OFF WHERE DID THE ANGELS GO BY PAPA ROUCH OKAY I'M HAVING TO MUNCH WITH THIS OC XD.)**

"Angel"Mariko whisperd.

Angel looked outside and did see the eyes but knew she could take care of it.

"I'll kill the bastard"Angel eyes turned narrow and her voice got deep.

Mariko knows to if she wants to live she'll let angel do what she wants everyone knows that.

Angel went outside and saw nothing thinking Mariko just saw an animal she was about to go inside but then step on something which was a note she picked it up saying"_MEET ME ON THE OLD HARD WARE STORE TOMMROW AT 12:00 PM DON'T FORGET"_Angel wonder who sent the letter but wanted to show the others with Yami.

TBC


End file.
